


School Night

by honeybunchesofgoats



Series: Everything That's Mine is For You [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybunchesofgoats/pseuds/honeybunchesofgoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another update for this au??? in the same day????? :O<br/>This is just literally a short oneshot of disgusting smut... I just really wanted to write this okay??? now it's time to sleep!</p>
    </blockquote>





	School Night

**Author's Note:**

> Another update for this au??? in the same day????? :O  
> This is just literally a short oneshot of disgusting smut... I just really wanted to write this okay??? now it's time to sleep!

"Daddy!"

Sousuke shoved Nitori's face into the pillow and held him down while he fucked deeper into the boy's ass.  His kitten was making the _sweetest_ sounds every time he slammed his hips down onto Nitori's soft, round ass and his cock disappeared between the cheeks.  He twisted his fingers in Nitori's hair and pulled his head up so he could see his face.

Nitori's eyes were barely open and drool was starting to form at the corner of his parted lips and it was the most _delicious_ sight Sousuke had ever seen.  With his head arched back so far his voice was strained, causing Nitori's moans to be stunted and breathy.  Sousuke licked up his exposed neck, savoring the way Nitori's muscles moved under each heaved breath.

"Da..."

"Baby, you're so good.  So fucking tight for Daddy."

"Da...Daddy..."

Sousuke bit down on Nitori's shoulder and pulled his hair again, two quick, harsh tugs.

"You wanna feel good baby?  I'm gonna make you feel so good, I'm gonna make you scream."

Nitori squeezed his eyes shut tight and grit his teeth, a squeaky whine forcing its way through and out.  Sousuke slowed his pace down and teased with long rolls of his hips and whispers against Nitori's neck.

"You take my cock so fucking _good_... How does it feel?  How does it feel to have Daddy's huge cock up your tight little ass?"

Nitori pushed back against Sousuke and let out a cry, trying so desperately to catch his breath through his gasps.

"So... so good, Daddy... Daddy!"

Nitori clenched around Sousuke and he faltered in his rhythm, breathing out a soft _fuck_ into Nitori's skin.

"You like this?  You dirty little boy, getting fucked by his Daddy on school night..."

"Daddy, yes!"

Sousuke breathed out a laugh, muffling it against Nitori's neck.

"Look at you, my little pup in heat, just begging for me to scratch your filty little itch... Tell me, babe, does it get you hot knowing that you're a little boy begging for a man to fuck you?"

He let go of Nitori's hair and immediately the boy let his head fall on the pillow.

"Yes! Yes... Ah, yes..."  Nitori started to roll his hips back into Sousuke's thrusts and soon their frantic fucking evened out into smooth love making, and Sousuke was transfixed; completely mesmerized by how Nitori's spine arched and moved, working his hips in a way only an athlete's muscles could endure.

"...Beautiful.  Babe, you are so _beautiful_."

Nitori's eyes fluttered open and Sousuke was thrilled to see the red creep up into the boy's cheeks.  He leaned down and trailed gentle kisses along Nitori's back, up his neck and back down his shoulder.  Nitori bit his lip and widened his stance, rolling his hips slower.  It was amazing how long this boy could last, how young and strong his muscles were, toned from swimming.  Sousuke was speechless and he could only watch as his baby took charge underneath him, fucking himself slowly on Sousuke's cock.

"Daddy... I wanna feel you come... I wanna feel Daddy's come... Ah..."

Sousuke pressed his chest along Nitori's back and let his hips twitch in small humps to match Nitori's rhythm.

"Daddy's got you, baby... Such a sweet, boy."

Nitori's moans were pressed against his lips and teeth, echoing through his throat, like he was enjoying a particularly sweet dessert.  He gripped the sheets in his fists and sped up his pace, chasing the pleasure that was building up, climbing, getting closer and closer.  Nitori's hips stilled as he came, his cock twitching and squirting a small amount of come on his stomach and the sheets beneath him.  He gasped and rolled his hips once, twice, before relaxing completely.  Sousuke thrust into Nitori, abandoning control, and fucked him like it was the last chance he had.

"You just came on Daddy's cock... You didn't even touch yourself, oh you are _so good_..."

Nitori smiled and arched his back, raising his ass as high as he could for his Daddy.

"Daddy... Please..."

Stars exploded behind Sousuke's eyes as he came, his cock pushed deep inside of Nitori.  Nothing felt so extraordinary, so fulfilling as being inside of the tight, hot walls of his baby as he fell apart and came, knowing he was the reason his baby had come only moments before.

"Baby boy."

He waited to catch his breath before pulling out and rolling over, splaying Nitori across his chest.  Nitori immediately snuggled up and kissed Sousuke's jaw, earning a dopey post-sex smile from the man.

"I love you, Daddy."

"Love you too, baby.  You're amazing."

Nitori laid his head down and Sousuke wrapped his arms around him as it was the most natural reaction, and like that, they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> See you in hell


End file.
